Finally
by Clou3elf
Summary: Harapan Kyuhyun agar Yesung datang ke konser solonya terkabul. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama/KyuSung little story for KyuSung shipper. DLDR


Finally

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun and SJ members

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Rate : T-M

Warning : BxB, pairing terkece, Gaje, Alur ekspres, EYD ancur, dan segala penyakit lainnya xD

Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, agensi, orang tua dan fans. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan beberapa moment. But Kim JongWoon aka Yesung is mine *ketok palu*

A/N : Masih inget Yesung yang dateng ke konser Kyuhyun? Aku bikin behind the scene-nya itu. Ini juga atas permintaan Irma. So, maap kalo misalnya ini nggak sesuai sama keinginan lu xD. Ane gak tanggung jawab kalo bakal ada efek samping setelah baca ini *waks~*

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

And last~

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

10 November 2015

.

.

/'Bisa kita bertemu baby? Bogoshippo'/

Itu adalah hal pertama yang didapat seorang namja manis bernama Kim Jongwoon atau orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai Yesung begitu dia membuka mata sipitnya di pagi musim gugur ini. Yesung sedikit tersenyum melihat kata 'bogoshippo' dalam pesan dari kekasihnya. Yeah, Yesung Super Junior mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Psstt~

Jangan beritahu siapapun. Karena yang mengetahui fakta ini hanya member Super Junior dan para manager mereka. Bisa dibilang ini sangat rahasia bagi para fans. Dan Kyusung shipper, berbahagialah karena kekasih sang Art of Voice ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun, magnae sekaligus rekan grup-nya.

Heran kenapa mereka saling berkirim pesan? Itu dikarenakan Yesung sekarang sedang berada di apartemen keluarganya. Hanya malam ini saja.

/'Akan kuusahakan. Nado bogoshippo-yo'/

Jadwal mereka berdua itu sangat bertabrakan. Jadi rasanya sedikit sulit bagi kedua sejoli ini untuk menuntaskan rasa rindu mereka. Kalian pasti tau sendiri jika Yesung sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan drama dan Kyuhyun dengan album solo keduanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Yesung juga ingin memiliki album solo, bahkan kalau bisa album duetnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi namja kelahiran 24 Agustus itu lebih memilih terjun di dunia akting lebih dulu. Jadilah mereka terpisah seperti ini.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Nada instrumental dari lagu A Million Piece. Sudah tentu itu nada dering khusus untuk sang pacar. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyunnie"

/"Wow~ semangat sekali, eum. Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku yang menelepon"/ Ah~ Yesung rindu sekali dengan suara ini.

"Itu rahasia"

Di seberang sana Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Tanpa sadar Yesung juga tersenyum. Dan suasana mendadak hening.

/"Baby...Yesungie baby...Yesung hyungie/"

"Apa?"

/"Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippo-yo"/

Ah~ rasanya hati Yesung menghangat. Kyuhyun itu tipikal orang yang sulit mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi Yesung merasa sangat bahagia jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Nado bogoshippo Cho Kyuhyunnie" dan namja manis itu tak akan ragu membalas dengan nada yang sama lembutnya.

/"Apa kau akan ke dorm?"/

"Mungkin 1 jam lagi aku kesana. Manager hyung belum memberikan jadwalku!" dari suaranya Yesung seperti merajuk.

/"Arraseo. Kutunggu di dorm. Aku juga belum mengambil morning kiss milikku"/

Blush~

Cho Kyuhyun~ Andai kau tau betapa manis dan menggemaskannya kekasih mu sekarang. Wajah yang memerah dipagi hari. Bukankah itu sangat...errr.

"Tak ada morning kiss untukmu" dan Yesung dengan polosnya malah menggoda Kyuhyun.

/"Aku yang akan mengambilnya secara paksa. Bila perlu sampai...membuatmu tak bisa berjalan"/ nah kan?

"Yak! Mesum!" omel Yesung.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, /"Baiklah cepat siap-siap dan cepat kemari. Aku merindukanmu"/

"Geurae"

/"Saranghae hyungie"/

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Membuat namja manis itu tersenyum geli. Sudah pasti tuan muda Cho itu sangat malu.

Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap ke dorm. Setidaknya sebelum kekasihnya itu membuat onar di dorm. Seperti mengganggu Ryeowook memasak, mungkin.

.

At Super Junior's dorm

.

/"Yak! Mesum!"/

Kyuhyun mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Heechul yang sedang lewat kamar KyuSung nyaris saja membanting Heebum dari gendongannya karena terkejut.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" okey, sepertinya diva Super Junior ini mulai marah.

"Baiklah cepat siap-siap dan cepat kemari. Aku merindukanmu" sepertinya Kyuhyun belum menyadari akan adanya aura menyeramkan yang akan menimpanya.

/"Geurae"/

"Saranghae hyungie"

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Kyuhyun sama sekali belum terbiasa mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu. Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala sikap arogannya.

Setelah memastikan kekasih manisnya itu akan datang, Kyuhyun segera melesat keluar kamar. Perut ehemgembulehem-nya itu perlu nutrisi dari koki Super Junior, Kim Ryeowook.

"Uwooo~ Yak! Heechul-ah! Kau mengagetkanku" seru Kyuhyun spontan begitu melihat Heechul yang sudah berdiri dengan aura menyeramkan di depan pintu kamarnya itu.

Ctakk! Ctakk! Ctakk!

Dengan penuh 'cinta' Heechul memberikan tiga kali jitakan secara cuma-cuma ke kepala jenius menyebalkan milik Kyuhyun itu. Membuat si pemilik kepala mengerang kesakitan. Heebum hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis-nya.

"Aish! Kenapa kau memukulku?" bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak protes.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?!" Heechul mendengus. "Pertama, kau mengagetkanku dan hampir membuatku membanting Heebum. Kedua, kau berteriak di depanku. Ketiga, aku hyung-mu, babo"

"Pertama, itu bukan urusanku. Kedua dan ketiga itu refleks karena kau mengagetkanku" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi sebelum Heechul semakin murka.

"Ish! Jongwoon cepatlah kemari" keluh Heechul sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar magnae ter-evil sepanjang sejarah. Dan hanya Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung aka kekasihnya saja yang mampu menjinakkan.

Rasanya Heechul ingin tertawa kalau mengingat bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian Yesung. Mulai dari menjailinya dimana pun dan kapanpun, sampai meminta secara terang-terangan. Yesung saja sampai kewalahan menjinakkan magnae mereka. Tapi siapa sangka nyatanya Kyuhyun hanya bisa ditangani oleh Yesung.

Kali ini Kyuhyun beralih menuju dapur. Tempat dimana pusat keramaian para member. Ah saat seperti ini dia merindukan pasangan beda spesies Eunhae dan juga Shindong. Orang-orang yang akan berebut makanan dengannya. Juga Sungmin, Kibum dan Hangeng, orang-orang yang hanya tertawa sesekali menyoraki. Di Super Junior mereka tak perduli masalah umur. Semua seolah masih berumur 5 tahun. Ah rindunya~

"Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun bersuara tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Omo!" berhasil. Kim Ryeowook terkejut.

Kyuhyun langsung menghindar sebelum Ryeowook mengayunkan spatula-nya. Magnae itu tertawa keras sebelum merasakan tarikan pada telinga kanannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya saat melihat Kangin menarik telinganya. Layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menjewer anaknya yang nakal. Di samping Kangin ada Leeteuk yang melipat tangannya.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan eum?" Kyuhyun sangat paham dengan nada ini. Lembut tapi membahayakan.

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang hyung" elak Kyuhyun.

Kangin melepas tangannya dari telinga Kyuhyun. Yesung bisa protes kalau tau Kyuhyun-nya sampai dijewer. Namja berjuluk racoon itu memilih mengambil posisi di meja makan. Disusul Leeteuk, Kyuhyun lalu yang lainnya. Bahkan ada Siwon juga.

"Kemana Yesung hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan baby-ku?!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sewot.

Kyuhyun harus ekstra waspada dalam menjaga Yesung-nya. Hey, Yesung itu banyak yang mengincar. Contohnya saja ada Siwon, Kibum, Heechul bahkan Henry. Dan yang paling agresif itu...semuanya.

"Ck! Posesif sekali. Aku hanya bertanya babo"

"Sebentar lagi dia datang. Dia sudah berjanji padaku akan kemari"

"Benarkah?" nah kan! Henry sudah berbinar. Walau tak banyak tertangkap kamera, tapi sebenarnya Yesung dan Henry itu dekat.

"Yak! Henry-ah kendalikan ekspresimu" omel Kyuhyun.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kudiskusikan dengan Yesung gege"

"Dan ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan pada Yesung BABY-KU" Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'baby-ku'. Benar-benar menegaskan kalau Yesung miliknya.

"Sudah hentikan perdebatan kalian tentang Yesung hyung. Sekarang kita makan" Ryeowook datang menengahi sambil membawa makanan.

Saat mereka hendak menyantap makanan, seseorang datang.

"Aku pulang"

Semua serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana Yesung sudah berdiri dengan manisnya. Setelah beberapa detik proses loading, Kyuhyun langsung menerjang kekasih manisnya itu dan memeluknya erat.

Yesung nyaris terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja dia tak siap siaga. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata rindu yang membuat wajah namja 32 tahun itu merona.

"Jongwoon-ah apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Heechul.

"Bel-uuummpphh~" belum sempat Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Kyuhyun sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman manis.

Yesung yang awalnya berontak itu kini mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman namja tampan di depannya. Member lainnya hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas lalu mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Kejadian itu sudah terlalu sering.

Pletak~

Heechul yang gemas pun melempar sendoknya ke arah Kyuhyun. Ciuman mereka akhirnya terlepas. Kyuhyun mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban.

"Jongwoon belum sarapan jadi kau tidak boleh memakannya dulu" perkataan ambigu Heechul membuat Yesung memerah dan Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kemarilah Yesung-ah" Leeteuk menyuruh Yesung duduk di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kesal karena acara morning kiss-nya rusak gara-gara duo orang tua di grup itu. Tapi apalah daya. Dia sudah sangat lapar. Biarlah pagi ini dia makan nasi terlebih dahulu sebelum nanti malam dia memakan Yesung.

So, Yesung-ah...berhati-hatilah.

.

.

.

.

11 November 2015

01.00 KST

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berbaring berdua setelah 'acara' malam mereka selesai. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari belakang sembari menciumi pundak telanjang itu. Membuat Yesung yang tadinya akan tidur menjadi merubah posisinya menghadap sang kekasih.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Hitam bertemu coklat. Saling mengirimkan cinta yang tak mampu mereka ungkap dengan kata-kata. Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir manis itu.

"Ah baby...apa kau bisa hadir di konser solo-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Konser? Ah~ konser 2 hari itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Akan kuusahakan datang" Yesung mengecup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Arraseo. Jaljayo baby, saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Yesung dengan erat lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sejak malam itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung jarang bertemu lagi. Jadwal mereka yang bertabrakan ditambah dengan kebiasaan Yesung yang selalu keluar di malam hari setelah syuting membuat Kyuhyun jadi sulit bertemu kekasih manisnya itu.

Kyuhyun juga sibuk dengan segala persiapan konsernya. Ini konser solo-nya. Dan dia ingin menyajikan yang terbaik untuk ELF terlebih Sparkyu yang sudah mendukungnya sejauh ini. Dan lagi, dia juga ingin membuat semua member Super Junior -terutama Yesung tentu saja- bangga padanya.

"Kyu jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Kau harus istirahat. Apa kau tak lelah setelah persiapan konser langsung interview lalu recording Radio Star?" tanya Leeteuk yang merasa prihatin dengan keadaan magnae kesayangannya.

"Gwaenchana" Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Asal kalian semua bisa hadir dalam konserku"

Leader terbaik di Super Junior itu memberikan senyuman menenangkan pada magnae-nya, "Kami pastikan kami akan datang. Walau hanya datang sekali di konsermu" Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Apa Yesung hyung akan datang?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "Aku tak bisa memastikan Jongwoon datang atau tidak"

Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Dan Leeteuk tau, magnae mereka sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

13 November 2015

.

Kyuhyun sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Dia harus melakukan jadwalnya sebelum mempersiapkan konsernya yang hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Di dorm hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja. Termasuk Yesung.

"Kau semalam di dorm?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Ne. Tapi aku tidur di kamar Kyuhyun yang dulu"

"Waeyo? Dia menunggumu Jongwoon-ah"

Yesung hanya tersenyum, "Sengaja. Aku ingin dia fokus pada konsernya"

"Apa kau akan datang?" akhirnya Leeteuk bisa menanyakan hal itu.

Yesung mengangguk yakin, "Ne aku pasti datang di hari kedua. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku malam ini supaya besok malam aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kyuhyun" namja manis itu tersenyum, "Jangan bilang Kyuhyun"

Leeteuk menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya magnae kesayangan itu tidak akan kecewa karena kekasihnya tidak bisa hadir di konser solonya. Yesung tertawa kecil ketika menyadari kekhawatiran Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku tak mungkin membuat namja-ku kecewa"

"Aku tau kau tak akan setega itu pada Kyuhyun"

.

.

At Kyuhyun's concert

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Berharap menemukan hyung-hyung-nya khususnya Yesung di barisan penonton. Tapi nihil. Orang-orang yang dia harapkan tidak hadir. Kyuhyun berusaha berpikir positif.

Konser hari itu berjalan lancar. Para ELF berhasil membuatnya hanyut dalam euforia konser miliknya. Dan kedatangan rekan-rekan artisnya juga membuat suasana meriah. Kangin, Heechul, dan Minho Shinee hadir. Tapi hanya sebentar karena mereka juga ada beberapa jadwal.

Tepat pukul 11 malam konser selesai. Kyuhyun langsung memegang ponselnya. Ada 12 panggilan dan 12 pesan yang masuk. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat melihat sebagian besar adalah nomor milik Yesung. Kekasihnya itu sedikit berlebihan memang.

/'Chukkae-yo...kau sudah menyelenggarakan konser solomu. Cho Kyuhyun fighting'/

/'Kyunnie~ bagaimana konsermu? Apa lancar? Mianhae aku tidak bisa datang. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Mianhae ne. Saranghae'/

Dan banyak lagi pesan dari Yesung yang rata-rata isinya permintaan maaf karena tak bisa hadir dan ucapan selamat. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Setidaknya Yesung ingat konsernya.

Tanpa membersihkan make up-nya, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Mengucapkan terima kasih lalu melesat keluar. Managernya saja sampai kewalahan mengikutinya.

"Hyung palliwa cepat ke dorm. Aku lelah" Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun.

.

At dorm

.

Sampai di dorm, Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke kamarnya bersama Yesung. Dia menemukan kekasihnya itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yesung sendiri terkejut begitu melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat setelah sebelumnya sempat membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma sabun yang dipakai Yesung. Aroma yang menenangkan. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa balas memeluknya.

"Kau harum baby" bisik Kyuhyun seraya menciumi leher Yesung.

Yesung reflek mendongak dan memejamkan matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa menciumi lehernya.

"Kyuh~…emmmhhh...uggghh~" Yesung hanya mengerang tertahan sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Waeyo?"

"Cuci mukamu dulu. Aku tau kau belum membersihkan make up-mu" ucap Yesung.

"Nanti sa-"

"Sekarang atau aku tidur di kamar lain" Yesung mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya.

"Arraseo~ aku akan cuci muka-"

"Dan mandi"

"-dan mandi" Kyuhyun memilih menuruti Yesung daripada dia tidur sendirian malam ini.

Cklek~

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Yesung sudah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tertidur mungkin.

Setelah berganti piyama, Kyuhyun menelusup ke dalam selimut. Memeluk kekasih manisnya itu dengan posesif.

"Aku berharap kau bisa hadir dalam konserku baby. Walau hanya sebentar pun tak masalah. Aku mencintaimu hyungie, sangat" bisik Kyuhyun kemudian mencium pipi chubby Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak tau kalau Yesung masih terjaga. Dia hanya memejamkan mata saja. Dan sekarang namja manis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jaljayo Cho Kyuhyun. Aku juga mencintaimu" lirih Yesung semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

~KyuSung~

.

.

14 November 2015

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung masih berada dalam pelukannya. Errr...jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bangun tanpa perlu ada teriakan dari Yesung. Itu insting (?)

"Selamat pagi Yesungie hyung baby" Kyuhyun dengan semangat mencium pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

Namja dalam pelukannya itu langsung berbalik menghadapnya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengelus pipi chubby namja-nya. Sedangkan Yesung, tentu saja jarinya berlari ke arah philtrum Kyuhyun. Spot favoritnya.

Makin lama jarak mereka semakin menipis. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir cherry Yesung. Ciuman selamat pagi yang lebih dari manis.

"Cha...mandilah" ucap Yesung.

"Mandi berdua" Cho Kyuhyun dan seringainya. Dan jika sudah begitu, Yesung tak akan pernah bisa menghindar.

~meja makan~

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Yesung berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dan dibantu Kyuhyun. Seketika pikiran ehemmesumehem mulai merambatinya.

"Apa kalian baru saja melakukan itu?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?" Yesung langsung mencubit perut Kyuhyun sebagai respon ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aish tak bisakah kalian melakukannya saat libur saja ?" gerutu Leeteuk.

"Kalau kau mempunyai namjachingu se-menggoda Yesungie, rasanya pasti akan sulit menahan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu" itu bukan Kyuhyun, sumpah.

"Yakkk! Heechul hyung! Jangan seenaknya berbicara yang tidak-tidak" Yesung protes dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi Yesung hyung itu memang menggoda" Siwon menimpali.

"Lihat saja tubuhnya. Kurasa yeoja sekalipun tak bisa mengalahkan bentuk tubuh Yesung hyung" kali ini Kangin.

Heechul, Siwon dan Kangin sibuk membicarakan betapa seksi-nya Yesung seolah-olah orang yang dibicarakan tidak ada disini. Lihat saja wajah sepasang kekasih itu sudah memerah dengan makna yang berbeda.

Wajah Yesung memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dia marah karena ketiga orang itu membicarakan kekasih imutnya dengan pikiran mesum mereka.

"Yakk! Berhenti membicarakan baby-ku seperti itu!" okey Kyuhyun murka.

Owow~ lihatlah betapa posesif-nya pelukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Seakan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memandang Yesung-nya selain dia.

"Sudahlah hentikan~" rajuk Yesung.

Heechul, Kangin, dan Siwon hanya menatap namja manis berusia 32 tahun itu dengan tatapan sang predator. Tentu saja Kyuhyun kembali berteriak memperingatkan. Sedangkan sisanya, hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

At night~

.

.

Konser Kyuhyun kembali dimulai. Namja tampan itu masih berharap Yesung mau datang ke konsernya. Hanya itu saja harapannya.

Dan harapan itu terkabul. Yesung datang saat Kyuhyun sudah menyanyikan 7 lagu. Sayangnya si pemilik konser tak mengetahuinya karena terlalu menghayati nyanyiannya. Juga tak perduli dengan teriakan ELF yang heboh saat Yesung berjalan menuju tempat duduk VIP-nya. Menghampiri Leeteuk dan Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk disitu.

Tiba saatnya ment...

"Aigo senangnya melihat wajah cerah kalian semua" ucap Kyuhyun mengawali.

Suara teriakan ELF memenuhi SM Theatre. Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat senang. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat lautan biru safir kesayangannya, kesayangan Super Junior.

"Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri dulu? Seperti saat Super Show ?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya.

"NEEEEEEEE~" teriakan ELF kembali menjawabnya.

"Arraseo~ annyeong haseyo Kyuhyun imnida"

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. Dan suara tawa itu kembali terdengar.

Gotcha!

Kyuhyun menemukannya. Orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi sudah ada di barisan penonton VIP. Bersama Leeteuk dan Changmin. Senyum lebar pun tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Setiap Kyuhyun berbicara, Yesung pasti tertawa dengan keras. Seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikannya. Dan nyatanya namja tampan pemilik konser sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Disini ada tamu yang sangat antusias" Kyuhyun kembali berucap sambil memandang Yesung jenaka.

Yesung hanya memelototkan matanya. Mencoba melarang Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun.

"Ah...apa disini ada murid SMA?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Tanpa diduga Yesung mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. Membuat Leeteuk dan Changmin hanya melongo. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Siapa itu?" dengan polosnya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu.

Sontak seluruh ELF tertawa melihat interaksi kedua member Super Junior itu. Yesung dengan cueknya masih mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun memberikan wink pada Yesung dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Yesung masih menatapnya. Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau! Aku tau! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu nanti" ucap Kyuhyun yang sengaja ingin menggoda Yesung.

Tanpa sadar Yesung menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Kyuhyun sibuk menahan diri agar tak berlari menghampiri bangku penonton lalu memeluk namja manis itu erat.

"Baiklah kita lanjut ke lagu selanjutnya" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Saat Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan beberapa lagu, Yesung, Leeteuk dan Changmin beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Ketiganya pergi menuju backstage. Tak lupa memberi senyuman pada ELF yang meneriaki mereka.

Saat pemutaran VCR, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju backstage. Memeluk leader dan sahabat karibnya sebelum memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat.

"Kukira kau tak datang Changmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengganti setelannya.

"Mana mungkin aku tak datang. Ah tapi mian kurasa aku tak bisa sampai acara selesai"

"Ah wae~" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang harus kuurus"

"Arra arra. Tapi sempatkan untuk berfoto bersama kami setelah ini" seru Kyuhyun sebelum dia berlari kembali ke panggung.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun berbalik lalu mencium bibir Yesung dengan gemas sebelum kembali berlari ke panggung. Meninggalkan Yesung, Leeteuk dan Changmin yang hanya bisa melongo. Jangan lupakan perias, penata busana dan penata rambut disana.

"Aaa~ jangan diperdulikan. Dan kumohon jangan bilang ini pada siapapun ne" Leeteuk adalah orang yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnn~" gerutu Yesung pelan sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

Di panggung, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya. Untuk sesaat dia sibuk memikirkan hal itu. Tapi untuk selanjutnya dia memilih mengabaikan hal itu.

Yesung hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dari backstage. Magnae mereka telah melewati banyak hal selama 10 tahun ini. Mulai dari proses adaptasi dengan member lain, melewati suka duka mempersiapkan album, bahkan kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Semua itu membentuk Kyuhyun menjadi yang sekarang.

Yesung tersenyum haru melihat bagaimana pesona Kyuhyun saat bernyanyi. Dia bangga, sungguh. Dan dia bahagia karena Kyuhyun adalah miliknya.

"Apa dia magnae kita Jongwoon-ah?"

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar suara Leeteuk, "Ne hyung. Dia magnae kita. Magnae kesayangan kita, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku bangga padanya" Leeteuk tersenyum. "Walau terkadang dia amat sangat menyebalkan sebenarnya"

Kedua hyung itu tertawa. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sudah datang ke backstage.

"Kau mau naik ke atas panggung hyungie?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkan tamu spesial" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung.

"Aniya! Aku tetap di backstage saja" Yesung mendudukkan dirinya. "Lagipula jika aku keluar maka ELF pasti heboh" si hyung penyuka kura-kura itu menyeringai.

Leeteuk mulai memutar bola matanya bosan sementara Changmin tertawa. Kyuhyun mendengus, "Kau yakin mau di backstage saja ba-hyungie" hampir saja Kyuhyun kelepasan.

Yesung mengangguk yakin, "Kalian berdua saja yang naik ke stage"

"Baiklah. Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun.

Yesung kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun bersama Leeteuk dan Changmin. Sejujurnya dia lelah. Dan rasanya pasti akan memalukan jika tampil di atas panggung dengan wajah lelah seperti ini.

.

.

"Nah baiklah. Disini aku kedatangan tamu-tamu spesial. Teukie hyung dan Changminnie. Gomawo kalian sudah kemari" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sorakan ELF kembali terdengar. Leeteuk dan Changmin melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Ah! Sebenarnya ada satu lagi. Tapi dia lebih memilih tinggal di backstage"

"WAEEEEE~" ELF kembali berteriak.

"Dia bilang jika dia keluar maka dia akan menyebabkan keributan. Dan dia bilang dia tidak bisa kemari"

Tentu saja ELF akan berteriak heboh. Sedangkan Yesung sibuk merutuki kelakuan namjachingu-nya itu.

.

.

Konser akhirnya selesai. Setelah encore, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri ketiga tamunya.

"Kajja berfoto" Kyuhyun meminta manager-nya untuk memotret mereka.

Setelah beberapa kali potret, akhirnya Changmin bisa pergi. Menyisakan Yesung dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sibuk meng-upload foto itu di akun twitter-nya. Sekedar berbagi kepada penggemarnya.

"Nah setelah ini kita kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah meng-update akun telur ungu miliknya.

"Cuci mukamu dulu" perintah Yesung adalah mutlak.

"Arraseo~" Kyuhyun lebih memilih menuruti Yesung-nya.

"Tumben sekali dia mau mencuci mukanya" gumam Leeteuk saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

Setelah konser, mereka makan-makan. Seharusnya bersama sisa member yang lainnya tapi mereka sedang ada jadwal pribadi. Hanya sebentar sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Begitu sampai, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan dirinya. Yesung saja sampai heran. Setelah selesai, giliran Yesung yang membersihkan diri.

"Kemarilah baby" ucap Kyuhyun setelah Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yesung hanya menurut lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Segera saja namja tampan itu mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat. Yesung tentu saja menyamankan dirinya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo hyungie. Kukira kau tak akan datang ke konserku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan di atas puncak kepala Yesung.

"Aku tetap akan datang Kyunnie" Yesung membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Mata sabit itu melengkung dengan cantiknya saat si pemilik tersenyum dengan manis. Yesung menggapai bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Memberinya kecupan manis.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan. Segera ditahannya tengkuk Yesung dan mengambil alih permainan. Gilirannya melumat bibir Yesung.

Lumatan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi ciuman panas penuh gairah. Bahkan sekarang tangan Kyuhyun sudah meremas bongkahan bulat di bagian belakang tubuh Yesung.

"Hngghh~"

Tangan Kyuhyun merangsek maju menyentuh bagian privat dari sang lead vocal. Memijatnya pelan hingga akhirnya benda itu mengeras. Tangan Yesung juga tak tinggal diam. Tangannya berlari ke belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Meremas rambutnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Namja bermarga Cho melepas ciuman mereka dan merubah posisi mereka hingga dia berada di atas Yesung. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah manis kekasihnya, Kyuhyun melucuti pakaian Yesung. Dan tangannya kembali singgah di pusat kenikmatan si namja Kim.

"Kyuhh~ Kyuu~" Yesung hanya bisa mengerang.

Tanpa penetrasi yang lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka. Yesung memekik tertahan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkannya dengan mengulum kedua tonjolan di dada Yesung. Membuat si namja manis mendesah dengan keras.

"Ugh!" Yesung memekik saat akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai memasukinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan Yesung beradaptasi. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kekasihnya, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Erangan kesakitan itu perlahan berubah menjadi desahan penuh kenikmatan saat Kyuhyun menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. Yesung terus saja mendesah di bawah kendali Kyuhyun.

Peluh mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuh mereka. Suara kulit yang beradu dan diiringi desahan nikmat menjadi lagu tersendiri di kegiatan malam mereka. Hingga akhirnya keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa-sisa puncaknya. Begitu pun dengan Yesung. Setelah dirasa selesai, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya kemudian berbaring di samping Yesung. Memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Yesungie baby. Aku mencintaimu" entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Yang jelas itu sudah terlalu sering untuk hari ini.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh telanjang Yesung dengan erat. Menyanyikan lullaby yang membuat kekasihnya mulai tertidur. Melihat sang kekasih sudah tidur, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan menyusul Kim Jongwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
